


Adam and owen sit on a balcony and be cute

by alphanumerical



Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012), Lab Rats: Elite Force (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, JUST, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26333311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphanumerical/pseuds/alphanumerical
Summary: I cant title but like thats pretty much it. Basically adam is oblivious as all hell so owen just gives up and kisses him. Enjoy!
Relationships: Adam Davenport/Owen
Kudos: 15





	Adam and owen sit on a balcony and be cute

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to verified dumbass for the prompt!!

Owen has put up with Adam’s shit for too long.

Owen gave Adam chocolates and roses a week ago. “Adam! I- I got you a present.”

“Sweet! Chocolates and roses!” Adam proceeded to eat the rose and smell the chocolates. Then he carried on like nothing had happened.

The next day, Owen made an effort to call Adam things like ‘Love’, ‘Babe’, and ‘Sunshine’. Adam never responded to these names, though, assuming there was someone next to him named ‘Sunshine’. Owen wanted to kiss Adam for his hopeless innocence.

After that, Owen recited some poetry he made for Adam, to which Adam leaned over to Bree and asked, “Am I supposed to pay him for this or something?”

As you can see, Adam has resulted in a lot of Owen’s sketching his feelings- usually progressing from angry scribbles of brains and empty boxes to Adam’s face and tiny Cupids the more he sketched.

Now, Owen was in for it. Yesterday, he asked Adam to spend the weekend at his house so he could work on a sketch of Adam’s face.

Adam agreed.

Now they’re sitting on the balcony outside of Owen’s room, both of them leaning against the wall, sitting on the floor, with a fluffy grey blanket covering both of them, watching the sky. It was turning pink. It was probably very pretty. Owen didn’t notice, though. Adam was prettier.

The only reason Owen couldn’t snuggle up to Adam was because of the bowl of chocolate covered strawberries next to them.

“What do you want me to do?” Adam said, his tone as deep and clueless-sounding as ever.

“Just- just watch the sky.” Owen said. His heart felt so full and hopeful right now. His backyard didn’t have any grass- they lived basically in a mountain, and it was a steep drop from Owen’s balcony. Just clean grey stone for miles. 

Adam’s face was completely still as he turned back to face forward. His breath froze in the air. His words turned to steam when he next spoke, “It’s nice,” He faltered, “Uh, sunshine.”

Owen wanted to cry. Adam must have realized that Owen was talking about him all those days ago. Owen, feeling hopeful, although that didn’t stop his hands from shaking, picked up a chocolate covered strawberry. He offered it to Adam, who bit from his hand.

“Won’t this mess up your drawing?” Adam asked.

Owen wanted to tell Adam that none of this was about the drawing, but he settled for a nervous chuckle. He turned back to his drawing, then looked back at Adam, then set the half-finished drawing down, pushed the bowl of strawberries forward, and snuggled up to Adam. He rested his head on Adam’s shoulder and hooked his hands on Adam’s arms. Adam didn’t react.

They stayed like that for a few heavenly minutes. The sky’s pink got purpler and purpler, the fog of their mixing breaths getting thicker and thicker, before Adam finally whispered, “Is this a part of the drawing process?”

Owen sat up straight and looked at Adam before finally giving in and just kissing him. Their lips connected first, then Owen put his hands around Adam’s neck. Adam still tasted like strawberry. The kiss was almost completely still, but Owen felt Adam kissing back.

When Owen finally drew away, he felt Adam’s lips following his, looking for more. Owen just smiled. Adam opened his eyes and smiled back. When Owen rested his head on Adam again, Adam fit his head on top of Owen’s, leaning on him right back.

It was perfect.


End file.
